Memory of Sorrow: The Story
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: This is the story of how a girl fell in love with a character in a book and against all odds she protects and fights along side him.
1. Memory of Sorrow: Prolouge

Memory of Sorrow  
  
  
  
A bright light shines. From it steps a figure dressed in foreign clothes. The figure collapses and you walk over to check...to see if he is alive. The red light disappears and all you see is this person lying there. Still and barely breathing you carry them back to your home. You heal him with the best of your abilities. Hoping and praying that he will live. He awakens, stares at you with beautiful purple eyes. You stay near him and soon you've made wonderful friends. You do everything together and find yourself falling in love with this mysterious person. But what will happen when the day comes that he will have to leave. Will you survive....? 


	2. Memory of Sorrow: Skating

Memory of Sorrow  
part 1~Memory of Sorrow  
  
  
-Memory of Sorrow  
Memory of Tears  
The Hearts that follow  
The Ones I fear-  
  
  
The skating rink was totally empty as Nuriko and I walked in. The silence was strange considering all the noise usually here.  
  
"Hello are you here for the early morning lessons?" asked a female voice.  
Nuriko and I reluctantly stepped forward "Yes"  
  
"Well get some skates and skate to the center of the rink", answered the voice, "I'll be out in a sec"  
  
Wow I can't believe that Nuriko's actually here, he's not just a character in a book. He can't be...  
  
"Hey c'mon Suta", I heard Nuriko's voice call to me.  
  
We both rented some quads or roller skates and began lacing them up. I looked around the skating rink, which is always so full but now is empty and lonely.   
Then I looked at Nuriko. He's so perfect it's unbelievable. Will he ever have to go back to the book? If he does I want to go with him, I never want to leave his side. Never...  
  
"Hey are you ready", his sweet voice ruptured my thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry I blank out a lot!", was my perky answer.  
  
We skated to the center of the rink. Nuriko looks like a natural skater, the way he glides along the rink. I on the other hand am not too skilled at using quads. I mean it's easier to stand but I've been using blades for so long. Oh well as long as I'm with him I'll be okay.  
  
"Ok let's see what you can do", said the instructor.   
  
I skated easily around the rink. Same with Nuriko. The instructor looked amazed at how good we were.  
  
"Well it looks like you don't really need lessons you may skate freely till the rink opens for public", said the voice.  
  
"Alright", we replied as we continued skating.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. It was Mika and Tasuki, they were a bit later for the lessons. As it turns out we were all natural skaters and by the time it opened to the public we were doing flips and lifts. The skating rink was now open to public. The lights were put all the way on and the song "she goes around the world" by ATC blared over the speakers. As the people started entering I saw a lot of familiar faces. Then as soon as I was about ready to skate again I felt something run into me.  
  
"I'm so sorry", I knew that voice...it was Ashley.  
  
"Hey girl" I said enthusiastically, "oh I see that your here with your s.o.s, aww that's so cute"  
  
"Hey! Well your here with someone too", she pointed to Nuriko who was standing there dumbstruck.  
  
Oh boy I hope he can take all these people and the noise too. I hope nobody thinks that we're actually together. I know I like him. Probably close to love, but I have to get that out of my head...because he's a character in a book... No I said that he wasn't and I have to believe it. no matter what happens.  
  
"la la la la la she goes around the world just la la la la la", Ashley's signing brought me back to reality.  
  
"Hey Ash for your information Nuriko and I are just friends", I replied stubbornly. I couldn't let her know that I was falling for him.  
  
"Sure whatever well I got to go c ya"  
  
Does she know? I feel so lost. Do I love him or not and should I place my heart with him even though he may leave? Can I love him? I fear that this will prove to be filled with sorrow at the end. And what about Mika, my friend since kindergarten. She loves Tasuki so much and he loves her back. I'd hate to see them separated. Why...  
  
Suddenly the song changed to "No more" by 3lw. I jumped as the music boomed on. I guess I was too absorbed in my thoughts. Well I was ready to skate and I guess Nuriko was too.  
  
"I love this song", Mika yelled over all the noise.  
  
"Yeah me too" I replied.  
  
Then I felt someone strong pull me out on the rink. Nuriko... We skated around the rink for quite a while. The entire time I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Nuriko. Either it was because of his cuteness, or that I could get a cute boy friend. Later on we entered the couples contest and guess what...we won. It was so much fun. We decided to skate to "angel" by shaggy. The flips were the most fun. It was easy since Nuriko's so strong and I do dance. At first I was scared I thought I'd fall, but then I remembered that Nuriko would never ever hurt me so we skated... The last skate was coming. The last song was definitely meant for me and Nuriko. "Never had a Dream come True" by S Club 7. We skated, and skated ignoring the people around us and the stares. It didn't matter. As the song ended we slowed down. Then...  
  
  
~-~ K here's the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and no flaming! By the way the poem at the beginning was written by myself also ^^;;; ~-~ 


	3. Memory of Sorrow: I Find True Love

Memory of Sorrow  
Part 2: I Find True Love  
By: Skuld-chan  
I find true love   
in your warm smile  
I fly like a dove  
fly that extra mile  
  
Nuriko and I stood together as the last song ended. He leaned over, I leaned towards him. Just as we were about to kiss a warm red light surrounded him.  
  
"What is this", I said panicky, "Nuriko? No you can't you can't be going back to the book. No! I can't live without you here"  
  
The light along with Nuriko went back to the book.  
  
"Noooooooooooo", I screamed.  
  
This can't be happening. Nuriko said he'd stay here forever. He's not gone. He's can't be.  
  
For the next 3 days I locked myself in my room, and cried selfishly. It hurt so much to not have him here. I got up from my bed, which was now soaked in tears and walked to the bedroom in which he once was. Instead of seeing him I saw an empty bed and a book.  
  
"What's this", I walked over to the book and read it, it was the universe of the four gods. I flipped to the back, There was something there. A note. From Nuriko. It read...  
  
Dear Suta,  
I know that I'm just a character in a book, you know it as well. Someday I know I'll have to return to the book. I lie don't I? I promised that I'd stay there with you, but I don't think that I can. I'm so sorry and I feel so ashamed that I couldn't keep a promise to you. Soon I know the book will bring me back but when it does I want you to stay here and live your life. I want you to find the perfect guy and to forget about me. Promise me you will? I don't want you to be sad because of me. When I get to Konan the first thing I plan to do is to ask Taitskun to make me human. Then I'll come back to you. Maybe my family could come to. Actually our family. If I do return I'd want to marry you someday. Although I don't know if I could ever marry you because if I disappear again I'll just cause you pain. But for now live your life. Please, for me? Don't worry you're always with me. Wo Ai Ni.  
~Nuriko  
  
I held Nuriko's letter and cried, harder then ever. How could I forget about him. How could he expect me to? I hated it. But I knew what I had to do. I had to live my life. Like he requested. The next day I went back to college. I was graduating this year. Up till now I was really excited. But now it seemed so worthless. I returned home at 4:00 and got ready for work. I went to my job at a animating studio, as usual. No matter what I tried I couldn't forget him. I came home early with permission from my boss. I laid down on my bed and read Nuriko's letter over and over. While watching my tears fall to the paper. Wait a minute what about Mika, had Tasuki go back too. No! I dialed Mika's number. Dial tone once...twice...  
  
"Hello", I heard Mika's weak voice on the other end.  
  
"Did Tasuki..". I started.  
  
"yes.."  
  
Mika broke into tears. I tried to comfort her but soon I was crying too. How could this be happening? After about an hour of pain we hung up. Nuriko... I couldn't bear this anymore. My entire body hurt and felt like it was going to split, and Jessica I'm sure felt the same. I have to do something to bring him back or I'll never make it.  
  
I sound so selfish don't I Nuriko. I'm being so stupid. But it's easy to be this way without you here. So how are you? Please say your ok. If something happens to you I'll never forgive myself for letting go of you. And what about Tasuki? Jessica would be so sad without him.  
  
The door opened as I passed Nuriko's room. I saw it. The universe of the four Gods. Could that be the way to get back Nuriko and Tasuki?   
  
  
  
"yes? This is Mika. Suta? What's up?", Mika asked.   
  
"I think I've found a way to bring Tasuki and Nuriko back! Come over right away!", I said into the receiver.  
  
Jessica arrived at my apartment about 30 min. later. We both had packed stuff and were now walking towards Nuriko's room and the universe of the four gods. I picked up the book and held it in between us.  
  
Oh please let this work. I need to at least see if he's ok.  
  
A sudden red light swallowed us up and we felt ourselves being carried off. To a different place. Somewhere... Where we hoped Nuriko and Tasuki would be waiting.  
  
  
~-~ Stay tuned for the final chapter. ~-~ 


	4. Memory of Sorrow: Seeing You Makes Me Wo...

Memory of Sorrow  
part 3~Seeing You Makes Me Wonder  
  
  
-Seeing you makes me wonder  
Will your love be true?  
Will it be as strong as thunder?  
All the answers lie with you-  
  
  
The light it surrounded us, warm almost welcoming. Now the feeling of falling took us over. Mika and I landed in a soft field filled with beautiful flowers.   
  
"Hey get out of there! This is the garden of the royal palace! Leave now or die!", a guard yelled at us from a far. Oww I think I broke something. I can't move my left leg.   
  
"Fine then you will be executed!", said the voice of the guard.   
  
"Stop right there!", said a voice, "Do not touch those two girls. Can't you see that they are not from here? Look at their clothes and the looks of fear on their faces. Pull back now!" The guard sulked away while a young guy walked up to us. "May I ask your names?" he asked.   
  
"Yes. I am Mika and this is my friend Suta. We um...are looking for two people, but I think my friend hurt her leg. I think my wrist is sprained as well", stated Mika. The guy that helped us was very beautiful. He was tall with long brown hair and brown eyes, they looked so kind.   
  
"Tamahome everyone please come over here", spoke the man, "do not worry they are my friends. We'll have you better very soon." A group of people ran over, in the group we noticed...  
  
"Nuriko!", I yelled. I felt tears come to my eyes. It was him. I can't believe it. Oh thank you. He is alright. It's so good to see his face again.  
  
"Suta, Mika, what are you two doing here?", Nuriko asked as he carried me back to the palace a look of worry crossed over his usually cheerful face. Once at the palace we were treated right away and had rooms placed for us.   
  
Again Nuriko asked me why I was here. It was hard to tell him why and I couldn't help it but tears soon flowed from my eyes. "Nuriko I had to come here I had to see if you were ok. I needed to know. Don't you get it yet I love you too, I always have. If anything ever happened to you I would just, die!"  
  
Nuriko reached forward and held me in a tight embrace. After a while sleep came and I had peaceful dreams of everything Nuriko and I would do as we share our lives together. When day broke I awoke and thought of what had happened the night before. Oh that's right Nuriko. I told him I love him. I can't believe that he feels the same. I always want to be near him. I stared over and saw Nuriko's face. He stayed with me all night. He looks so kawaii when he's sleeping. Almost like a little child. Nuriko's eyes fluttered open and met mine.   
  
"Ohayo Nuriko-chan". My words made him smile.   
  
"Ohayo Suta. Did you sleep good?" Nuriko stared into my eyes, just as I was about to respond the door swung open.   
  
"Nuriko come quick. We have news that the Seriyu Seishi have been reborn and are headed here to take revenge on us", shouted Chichiri. No! Not now when I am finally with him...I don't want him to know my secret either, but in order to protect the one I love I must....Nuriko stood up at that moment I noticed how tired he looked, was something wrong?  
  
"Suta, it looks like we're going to have a battle. I want you to stay here in the palace. No matter what I want you to survive!" Nuriko headed towards the door walking slowly.   
  
"Wait I don't want to be without you again! I can't bear it. If you have to fight then I'll go with you, I want to protect you forever" I remarked bitterly. Nuriko just kept walking as if he didn't hear me, slowly he walked out the door. I could hear as he bolted it from the other side. I stood in horror as he said his final words to me   
  
"Stay alive no matter what. Wo Ai Ni, Suta" He was gone, my love was gone.   
  
"Noooooooo!" the sound of my voice echoed though the corridors of the entire palace. My last choice was to release the real me. The person inside that had protected a different land and was reborn with powers unlike a normal human. I had to.   
  
"Powers of the many waters that guard my being. I summon you now and forever to fight in this battle. Powers within. Release!" I felt the sudden flow of water rush though me and a sharp pain within. I felt the power, just like before. This power would save my beloved. On my wrist was located a bracelet, from it I pulled a sword that shined like the sun. Easily I cut down the door and ran down the halls to Mika's room. It was bolted as well. I unlocked the room to see Mika transformed as well.   
  
"Let's go" were her words to me We both grabbed horses from the stable and rode out to the battle field not knowing if we were to die. The only thing on our minds was the aching in our hearts, the longing for the ones we cared for.  
  
The battle was clearly started. We rode pass many bodies either killed or discarded by another warrior known as Miboshi. As we neared to heart of the battle I became aware of how real this was it wasn't just a book to these people. In this world they live and breathe. It was a real flesh and blood world. People were born and they died. We got closer, I saw him. He was fighting what looked like a wolf man. I saw as Nuriko was pushed to the ground and pinned. That animal is tiring to kill him. Rage flowed though my body. With the rage cam these words "Water Cyclone!" I outstretched my arms and a surge of water shot out and blasted whatever that thing was. The animal shot backwards which gave Nuriko enough time to stand back up. His eyes widened and he looked at me. I'm sorry Nuriko. It was painful to stare into his eyes. Just then I remembered. This is a battle. I just can't stand around and die. I have to help Konan. Since they are short one warrior, Tamahome who went to live in the real world with Suzaku no Miko I have to lend them my strength as well. I ran over to where Nuriko was standing. He was about to speak to me when the animal lunged at us again. Instant took me over. I pulled the sword out of my bracelet, the light caught it and temporarily blinded the beast. Nuriko took his chance he grabbed the animal and swiftly broke his neck. The animal now known as Ashitare hit the ground. We thought it was over. A smile formed on Nuriko's face. Suddenly Ashitare transformed into a wolf, and a dangerous one. The wolf quickly lunged and bit into my left leg. Ugh. It hurts. So bad...   
  
"Whirlpool of death" I yelled. A giant whirlpool of water transformed around Ashitare. He struggled but could not break free and the water kept coming. Soon enough the water was over powering and drowned the animal. He was truly dead this time for his life-force was gone. I felt myself falling again. No it hurts. Now I can't help Nuriko I don't want him to die. Strong arms caught me. Nuriko...  
  
  
~-~ please review, no flames ~-~ 


	5. Memory of Sorrow: The Final Battle

Memory of Sorrow  
Part 4: To Be With You Tomorrow  
  
With every step I take  
Your heart and soul follow  
With every breath I make  
You'll be with me tomorrow  
  
'Nuriko, I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me.'  
  
"Mitsukake, could you please assist my friend here." Nuriko called across the battlefield.  
  
'Am I only his friend, nothing more?'  
  
Mitsukake ran over and sprinkled some of the holy water on my leg, I could suddenly stand again and the pain was totally gone. I stood up and stretched a bit. But I couldn't waste any more time.  
  
"I have an idea. If we somehow get all the Seriyu in a group and focus all of our energy into one blast we may be able to finish them off."  
  
"That's a good idea Nuriko. Leave getting their attention to me. While I do that tell the others!"  
  
"Be careful..."  
  
"Don't worry I will". With a wink a blue light suddenly surrounded me. When the light faded away I had a pair of light blue wings on my back. Quickly I flew into the air and directed the attention of the Seriyu towards me.  
  
"Hey you people that fight for the blue dragon. Lookie up here. I bet you can't hit me! Just try."  
  
The Seriyu all looked up and looked in surprise. After regaining their senses they started to fire at me.  
  
"Ha ha you can't hit me!" It was somewhat difficult to miss being hit but I had to get them into a group. The Seriyu worked into a small group. Nuriko looked like he knew it was time and he motioned to the others to send their power to me. I felt their life force flow into my body.  
  
"Angel's Arrow!" I yelled and let all of my power as well as the Seishi's go with the arrow filled with light. I watched as the light hit, but I turned away. I shouldn't have done that. They were people like me and now they were gone. My power is all gone now. My wings folded into my back and disappeared.  
  
'So this is how I'll die. Falling from a terribly high height. Oh well Nuriko' better off considering we probably can't stay together anyways' I let my body simply fall but instead of feeling the impact of hitting the ground I felt 2 arms catch me.   
  
"Nuriko, why didn't you just let me fall? I mean we can Never be together so what was the point of saving me?"  
  
Nuriko didn't even answer; he leaned forward and kissed me instead.   
  
"If anything happened to you I could never live my life." He said as he pulled away.  
  
"Nuriko" I wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly a bright red light engulfed all of our bodies.  
  
'Maybe we will all be together this time'  
  
10 years later  
  
"ooh you 2 are finally tying the knot huh?", Tasuki snickered only to be punched into a wall by Nuriko.  
  
"Well finally be together this time, forever."  
  
The End  
  
*sorry if this was so short. But I finally finished this story, yay!* 


End file.
